Not Ready to Make Nice (2)
Not Ready To Make Nice (2) is the thirty-seventh episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on March 23, 2012. Main Plot At school Jake tells Clare that, after she left, Helen spent the night crying. Clare goes home thinking she and her mom will reconcile, but Helen tells Clare that it probably is a good idea for her to stay with her dad for a while. Clare’s enjoying staying at Summer and Cash’s until she learns of their secret…they grow and sell weed. At school again, Jake tells Clare he knows she hasn’t been staying at her dad’s. To get him off her back, she gives him an address to Summer’s place. Clare returns to Summer’s to find out they’re moving because the cops are onto them. Jake busts into their house to get Clare, but Cash won’t let them leave. The cops bust in and arrest everyone, but eventually let Clare and Jake go because they know the two weren’t involved. The two laugh off the situation, and while they don’t tell Helen what happened, Clare does tell her that she wants to come home. Sub Plot Mo skips the football game to meet the girl but shows up near the end of the game disappointed because he was stood up. Connor admits that it was a prank and tells Mo they should be friends because they’re both wanting to be accepted. They both go into the game on the final play and, knowing the only way they can change the way their teammates see them is to win the game, they decide to pretend like they're arguing to throw off the offense. It works: Connor causes the QB to fumble, and Mo grabs the ball and scores the game-winning touchdown. Third Plot Imogen thinks that Fiona is setting her and Eli up because she doesn't want to be friends anymore, but Fiona assures her that's not the case. Later, Eli and Imogen tell Fiona that they talked and have decided to go out on a date. Fiona's plan worked; she pretends to be happy for them, but feels sad because she still has feelings for Imogen. Trivia= * This episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pojL_35QlSI&ob=av2n Not Ready To Make Nice]" by Dixie Chicks. *This episode marks the beginning of Eli and Imogen's relationship. *Mo and Connor are mimicking Clare's outburst from LoveGame when they are on the football field. |-| Gallery= File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-1.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-2.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-4.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-5.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-6.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-7.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-8.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-9.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-10.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-11.jpg File:Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-12.jpg Degrassi-37-Pics.jpg dsfdfsdfg.jpg dsfdsf.jpg dtryrey.jpg edrwerwer.jpg erwrtret.jpg erwrwer.jpg ewrewr.jpg hjfdgdfg.jpg sdrwet.jpg sferet.jpg SFSDF.png sfsdfsf.jpg sfsrwert.jpg sfstryy.jpg srewr.jpg srewrewtr.jpg srwerweye.jpg uyiuyiuyiuy.jpg clare-2.png summer-1.png D11 Oct14 SS 1243.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 1271.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 1375.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 1441.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h39m31s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h39m41s157.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h42m03s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h42m19s204.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h42m42s179.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h45m30s66.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h47m04s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h46m43s23.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h47m57s6.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h49m15s10.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h49m25s106.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h49m56s163.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h50m38s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h51m21s241.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h52m02s142.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h54m00s47.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h55m40s6.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h56m20s159.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h57m09s137.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h58m44s47.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h59m53s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-16h00m26s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-16h03m31s122.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-16h04m27s173.jpg Isthisadate.png Tumblr m1fbgnHzEM1qdqfrfo1 500.png Tumblr m1fdsgzrTy1qgp921o2 500.png Tumblr m1fdsgzrTy1qgp921o1 500.png Tumblr m1kqmldqZ41r18uvso4 250.png Tumblr m1kqmldqZ41r18uvso3 250.png Tumblr m1kqmldqZ41r18uvso2 250.png Tumblr m1kqmldqZ41r18uvso1 250.png tumblr_m1gnbmyd5l1qgrs1zo1_500.png Picture56.png Picture79.png Picture84.png Picture85.png 394281_330845380259028_140482765961958_1272325_1511431258_n.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1137-eli.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1137-eli1.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1137-imogen.jpg Th degrassi s11e37141.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier Guest Starring *Meghan Heffern as Summer *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin Supporting Cast *J. Adam Brown as Cash *Alexia Filippeos as Bree *Amish Patel as Police officer *Sanjay Talwar as Mr. Kahanna *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne (voice) Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Intro/You Were So Right"'' by Amos the Transparent - Heard when the police bust Summer's house. *''"Just the Same" ''by Justin Hines - Heard when Clare is at dinner with her new friends. |-| Links= *Watch Not Ready To Make Nice (2) on YouTube *Watch Not Ready To Make Nice (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes